Gaara, and hormones
by xIceasbeautyx
Summary: Gaara thinks about Naruto.. Uh my first lemon-ish thing. Please R&R Shikamari, one sided Narugaa, slight spoilers. Before the Rescue Gaara arc. M for language and pathetic lemon/lime-ish. Better description later. One-shot. I could use some help.


**Hello ^^**

**So I decided to do a oneshot, to help me get used to writing lemons. This isn't much of a lemon though :p.**

**I don't really know what to say about this one. I just hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Thankfully**

* * *

"Hello Gaara." Temari said walking into the kazekage's office. She had just recently gotten back from a mission to Konoha. She was to check up on the peace treaty. Of course there really was no need for her too, but she begged Gaara to allow knew she wanted to visit Shikamaru, so he allowed her. He also sent the hokage a messenger bird, letting Tsuande about Temari's _'pointless'_ mission. So no confusion was caused.

"Did everything go well on the mission?" Gaara asked. He had tried to become more social after his run in with Naruto,  
and had begun talking with his siblings, and the villagers. He once even helped a little girl find her pet cat... Of course he knew no matter what he did he could never be as pure as the blue eyed boy.

"It went well, Hokage-sama sent her best regards to Suna." Temari smiled, as Gaara's examined her. It had only been six days since Temari had left, but he had become very protective of his sister. Even if she was gone for a day, he felt it was his job to make sure he was safe and happy. Gaara did notice something off, she was wearing hideous pink and purple a scarf tightly wrapped around her neck.

"Well I am going to see Kankuro." Temari nervously fiddled with her fan strap, and began to heads toward the door. "When did you get that scarf?" Gaara asked ignoring Temari's reason to leave.

"Uh I bought it on my trip." She said.

"Yes but why do you need it now? your inside, and it's not cold."  
Gaara stated becoming oddly curious of Temari's new wardrobe addition. "I guess your right, well I will go back to my room and put it away." She said as she hurried for the door, but it was too late. Sand began to tug and pull at the ugly pink and purple scarf.

Gaara's protectiveness started to make his heart beat faster. _'Had someone hurt her?'_ Temari was a Jonin level ninja, she could well take care of herself. But Gaara couldn't help it. The scarf fell to the ground, revealing Temari's neck. "Temari, what is that mark on your neck?" Gaara asked innocently, his eyes on the bruised mark on her.

"It's called a love bite Gaara." She answered sheepishly, as she put her hand over it. "Someone bit you?" Gaara questioned obviously confused on this,_'love bite'_.

"Yes, well.. No, it's more like a sucking action." Temari went red at the words coming out of her mouth. "So someone _'sucked'_ on your neck?" Gaara asked putting down his pen.

Temari let out a sigh and sat down on a chair.  
"Yes when someone is attracted to you or in love with you, they show it in different ways. A love bite is a loving action Gaara." She answered with a gentle smile.

She knew love was still a foreign concept to her little brother, he loved being the Kazekage, he loved his sibiling, and his people. But the love she was talking about was different.

"Oh I see, thank you." He said, "For what?" Temari asked now very confused.

"For being in love." Gaara answered, he returned to his work. His sister in love made him happy, even though love may be unreachable to him.

Temari had left the office, the ugly purple pink scarf still lay on the floor. Gaara got up and grabbed it, he examined it closely. '_Why is this so familiar'_ He thought. Memories came to him in a rush, Naruto bought this for Sakura on her birthday, and for some reason she liked it. He was visiting Konoha for the actual signing of the treaty, and the pinkette was prancing around in it. Thanking Naruto ever three seconds.

Gaara let out a heavy sigh, his birthday had past a few weeks ago. He got a painting from the little girl who he had rescued the cat for, it was a poorly drawn picture of a fish(or at least he thought it was), but it still got a hanging place on his wall. His brother gave him a small puppet he made,and Temari took over Gaara's paperwork for the day allowing him to relax, and Matsuri had shown him how she learned to use weapons a little better. All there gifts were nice, but he spent half if not all of his break thinking about Naruto. Gaara had wondered what the boy would have gotten him as a present.

He wanted to see that blonde haired knuckle head. The feeling of emptiness crawled up in his heart, he hadn't seen Naruto in two and a half years. He let out another sigh, there was no way he was going to focus on his work with _that_ person on his mind.

Gaara quickly made his way to the roof without being noticed by and of the other Ninja patrolling the Kazekage tower. The sun was setting, not that it was that rare of a sight. Still it was nice to watch, the sun always came back no matter what. This made Gaara smile, Naruto was like a annoying, strong, handsome sun, or a cold it always came back (A/N Small reference to a amazing Narugaa story called Sunshine).

Gaara wondered what Naruto was like now, Shikamaru had told him Naruto went off for intense training with Jiraya, '_How much stronger could he have gotten?'_ Gaara wondered. Yes the blond had been very annoying in his younger age, but he was a determined kid. With endless amounts of strength. But Gaara had gotten stronger as well.

He and Naruto were alike in so many, but the biggest reason was Naruto had suffered just like him. The pain of everyone hating you. Almost like a feeling that everyone was in on a joke except for you. You felt so left out, no one bothered to tell you the joke because it wouldn't be any fun if you knew. It also meant everyone was always laughing at you, and not excepting you. One day you feel so left out that you _needed_ to know that joke(or at least in Gaara's case). But unlike him, Naruto excepted the joke and allowed himself to be ridiculed. Naruto never let go of hope, and he kept going.

He didn't want to go back to that dark place, so he changed his thoughts. Of course they still centered on Naruto.

Gaara's mind began to wonder. Naruto had probably become a lot more mature, stronger, more muscular taller. Pictures of Naruto sweating, after a long days work, in low rise sweatpants flooded Gaara's mind. He remembered when Naruto had released some of the kyubi's power, how the boys eyes turned crimson red, and his whiskers become more pronounced, Naruto's teeth becoming sharp and jagged.

The idea of a angry Naruto shirtless and sweaty made Gaara's body react oddly. His breathing became uneven, and heat found it's way to his groin.

_'What's this feeling?'_ Gaara asked his body becoming more and more...  
**'Your aroused you little fag.'** The shukaku answered. Gaara's groin area becoming painful.  
'_How do I get rid of it?'_ '**_Haha, I'm not helping you out on that one kid. What's happening is you find that blue eyed boy hot so your becoming horny."_** The Shukaku laughed.  
Gaara's sand spilled out of it's lid and formed a heavy wall around Gaara.  
'**Just so no one can see your little _'show'_.'** The Shukaku cackled again.

The pain was becoming annoying, as arousal took over the redhead's body. _'I still don't know what to do.'_ Gaara said.  
The shukaku growled, sand lightly tickled Gaara's erection causing him to moan and arch his back up.  
**'Get it now kid?'** The shukaku asked, sand pulling on Gaara's pants.

Gaara reached towards his erection, his fingers met with the hardness. Pleasure began to spilled through Gaara, Sand gathered once more guiding Gaara's hand up and down, while the sand tickled other places as well.  
Pleasure shot through Gaara with every pump, until his body reached it's limits. He orgasmed letting out a loud moan, his body shuddered. Semen spurted out of him, and onto the sand walls.

"Naruto." Gaara breathed out, as the sand wall dispersed.

_'See kid, you are a little fag. But I do enjoy the pleasure. Think of the little wimp more often.'_ The Shukaku said his voice fading away in Gaara's mind.

"Gaara, what are you doing? Baki has been going crazy on me trying to figure out where you were and..." Kankuro noticed the dazed look on his brothers face. "Forget it, I'll do your work since you don't have much left. Oh and Temari left for Konoha again, it was a real mission this time" Kankuro said, '_was something wrong with the Shukaku?'_ He worried. As he walked off the roof, back into the tower.

Gaara relaxed his body fully recovered. He looked up at the sky, and sole multiple birds flying around. _'Suna doesn't have birds like that'_ Gaara stated. He strapped his gourd to his back and went into the tower to change.  
He exited the building and stood on the roof again. More of the birds had gathered, they were to white and weren't structured correct to be birds of this region.

Gaara scanned the roofs until he sole a woman with long blond hair and a coat with clouds on it. She was snickering to herself.  
He used his sand to transport him there faster. To his surprise it wasn't a woman but a man with blue eyes and mouths on his hands.

"I must say, I didn't think you would find me so fastly." Said the man.

* * *

Eh heheh, so there it was. Awkward, no? I hope you liked it, please remember it was my first time writing anything sexual.

R&R

Flames will be sat on by a giant talking hat, and or used to burn paper for fun.

If your extremely rude I will ignore you.


End file.
